But Memory Remains
by Blood-Countess
Summary: Une amitié qui fleurira au fil des années, s'épanouira mais se fanera lorsqu'on empruntera des chemins différents. Heureusement, il y a de ces souvenirs qui ne s'effacent jamais.
1. Prologue

Avant-propos 

Non, je ne suis pas morte. Non, Wallen, mon prof d'histoire ne me retient pas captive à l'école. Oui, Wallen, je croule sous une montagne de devoirs qui pourrait rivaliser avec le mont Everest lui-même (oui, oui!). Non, Wallen, mes parents ne m'ont pas confisqué mon ordinateur, lumière de mes jours et phare de mes nuits. Ah non, c'est Severus ^_^. Laissez tomber. Enfin, depuis longtemps, l'idée d'une fic du genre avait germé dans mon esprit et comme je n'ai pas updaté MS depuis la rentrée et n'ai pas touché à mes fics depuis une certain temps, je me suis dit qu'un peu de nouveauté ne ferait pas de mal (le mot _depuis _revient 3 fois dans une seule phrase, 4, comptant cette parenthèse. Ô comme mon vocabulaire est riche). 

Lors de la rédaction de _Son Désir Le Plus Cher_, les passages qui ont été les plus amusants à écrire ont été ceux entre Severus et Lucius. La complicité entre eux, l'amitié qui les lie, le fait qu'ils se supportent dans les moments les plus durs… Lucius est aussi mon second personnage favori, bon deuxième derrière Severus, et une combinaison des deux est encore mieux, non? ^_^ 

J'ai décidé de la structurer un peu comme _SDLPC_. Ce seront de plus ou moins courtes séquences de la vie de Sev' & Lucius. 

Minimes spoilers du tome 5 tels que le surnom que donnait les Marauders à Severus.

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient, comme d'habitude… Même pas Severus, ni Lucius… Sniff..

**But The Memory Remains...**

Fortune, fame   
Mirror vain   
Gone insane   
But the memory remains

_- The Memory Remains, Metallica_

- Qui veut me voir ôter les pantalons de Snivelly?

Des acclamations enthousiastes accueillirent la proposition de James Potter. Le principal intéressé esquissa un sourire arrogant mais ne put s'exécuter car il reçut un sort de plein fouet et fut projeté contre le sol, libérant son malheureux captif de son emprise. Bien que son arrière-train soit endolori par le choc d'être tombé contre le sol, c'est avec un intense soulagement que Severus sentit la terre ferme sous lui. Une main élégante l'aida à se relever. Il adressa un signe de tête reconnaissant à Lucius Malfoy. Les véritables remerciements viendraient plus tard, à présent, c'était plutôt l'heure de la vengeance. Le blond lui tendit sa baguette qu'il saisit prestement. Il retroussa ses manches jusqu'à ses avants-bras et se joignit immédiatement à la lutte opposant la bande de Serpentards de Lucius et ses ennemis jurés, les Maraudeurs. Les maléfices fusaient dans tous les sens et la foule qui était venue admirer l'humiliation publique de Severus dut se retirer dans les plus brefs délais sous peine de se retrouver avec un bras en moins… ou en trop. 

- QU'EST-CE QUI SE PASSE ICI?! 

La bataille qui faisait rage quelques secondes plus tôt s'arrêta aussitôt, paralysée par la voix tranchante du Professeur McGonagall. Au milieu de la mêlée, Severus Snape avait la tête coincée sous le bras de Sirius Black qui lui martelait le visage de ses poings puissants. Lucius Malfoy avait engagé un combat de corps-à-corps contre Potter qui tentait tant bien que mal d'éviter à la fois les coups du blond Serpentard et ceux de ses deux acolytes, Crabbe et Goyle. Peter Pettigrew, fidèle à lui-même, gisait inconscient sur le sol, ayant été mis K.O. en quelques instants. 

Malgré sa trentaine d'années et son peu d'expérience, Minerva McGonagall arrivait sans peine à discipliner ses élèves. Récemment nommée à la tête de la turbulente Maison de Gryffondor, l'ordre avait été rapidement rétabli car même ses étudiants, pourtant réputés pour leur bravoure, craignaient ses colères dévastatrices. Sévérité mais justesse, compétence et sérieux, tant de mots pouvaient la décrire car elle maniait d'une main de fer ses classes de Métamorphose. 

- POTTER! BLACK! SNAPE! MALFOY! DANS MON BUREAU! IMMÉDIATEMENT! S'époumona Minerva McGonagall.

Les quatre fautifs se relevèrent de peine et de misère et suivirent leur enseignante fulminante. Le bruit que fit la porte du bureau de la Directrice de Gryffondor lorsqu'elle se referme retentit dans tout le château. 


	2. Prologue suite

- _''Comportement inad-mis-si-ble dans cet établissement! Je suis extrêmement déçue par votre comportement! Vous mériteriez l'expulsion! Soyez déjà heureux que vous ne soyiez pas suspendus!''_ Dit Lucius en empruntant la voix haut perchée du Professeur McGonagall.

- _''10 points à Gryffondor pour Miss Evans, ci-présente, qui a eu la présence d'esprit de venir m'avertir à temps, bien que cela ne rachète pas les 50 points que vous faites perdre à Gryffondor, Messieurs Potter & Black.''_

- Bah, une retenue chaque soir cette semaine. C'est moins horrible que je ne l'aurais imaginé.

- Ça, c'est seulement parce que Lestrange était là. Sinon, on pouvait dire adieu à cette école pour toujours. 

- Il t'aime bien, et tu le sais!

- De qui tu parles? Lestrange?

- Fais pas l'innocent, Sev'! Tu sais bien qu'il t'adore. 

- Pfff… tu dis des bêtises.

- ''_Travail remarquable qui mérite un A+, Mr Snape. Devoir extraordinaire. 10 points seront accordés à Serpentard grâce à vous, Mr Snape._'' Et ça, c'est quoi? Si t'es pas le chouchou de Lestrange, Weasley est l'homme le plus riche d'Angleterre. 

- Ouais, bon ça va… Peut-être qu'il reconnaît que j'ai un certain talent…

- Un don tu veux dire! Le coupa Lucius.

- OK, OK, j'ai compris! Mais on lui doit tout de même une fière chandelle.

- Il faut dire que tu étais sérieusement amoché…

Lucius détailla son ami de haut en bas pour évaluer l'étendu des dégâts. Severus Snape était svelte et de haute taille. Si on excluait son nez ensanglanté et sa robe déchirée à plusieurs endroits, il était plutôt beau. Son teint était très pâle, plus pâle encore ce jour-ci, dû à tout le sang qu'il avait perdu. Il était doté de longues mains aux doigts osseux, semblables aux siennes. assez délicates pour manipuler avec minutie les ingrédients d'une potion. Sa chevelure d'ébène qui lui tombaient un peu en haut des épaules encadraient son visage aux traits réguliers, telles deux ailes de corbeau. Ses yeux noirs ressemblaient à deux gouffres sans fin. On s'y perdait comme dans un abîme puisque aucune lumière ne les illuminait jamais, sauf à quelques rares occasions.

Severus possédait un profil d'oiseau de proie assez menaçant, surtout lorsqu'il lançait l'un de ses fameux ''regards de la Mort'' qui arrivait à mettre en déroute même le plus hardi des Serpentards. En fait, s'il ne l'avait pas connu aussi bien, Lucius aurait sûrement été effrayé lui aussi par l'attitude froide et hautaine de son ami. Il fallait pourtant admettre qu'au premier abord, Severus n'était pas la personne le plus avenante que la Terre ait portée. 

Les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, son menton relevé en signe de défi, le dos bien droit qui le grandissait encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà, ses deux yeux braqués sur vous vous scrutant pour deviner vos intentions, sa bouche étirée dans un sourire mauvais et/ou moqueur et/ou méprisant – il avait plusieurs combinaisons toutes aussi efficaces les unes que les autres - … Certes, il n'était pas le type ''joyeux luron'' mais tout ce la n'était qu'une image. Il fallait l'apprivoiser pour voir la personne qui se cache derrière ce masque d'impassibilité. Cela, Lucius l'avait compris après quelques temps. Severus était plus vulnérable qu'il ne le laissait paraître. Sa peur du rejet et de la souffrance, une chose à laquelle il avait due faire face à plusieurs reprises, lui faisait repousser la compagnie des autres avec véhémence. 

Il fallait avouer que la vie de Severus n'était pas rose. Sa mère était morte alors qu'il n'était qu'un enfant, il avait été élevé à la dure par son père qui mourut à son tour peu après son entrée à Poudlard et comme si ce n'était pas assez, les Gryffondors avaient commencé à le prendre en grippe dès sa première année et depuis, ils faisaient de sa vie un véritable Enfer. 

Une vie bien différente de la sienne! Lucius était issu d'une longue lignée de sangs-purs et la famille Malfoy était certainement l'une des plus riches du monde sorcier entier. Il avait toujours eu ce qu'il désirait… et s'attendait à ce que cela fusse toujours ainsi. Il exigeait, il recevait. Rien de moins. Ce n'était vraiment pas la même chose pour Sev'…

Lucius secoua la tête. Sev' n'aimait pas qu'on éprouve de la compassion pour lui. En fait, il confondait mépris et pitié. Tous ceux qui essayaient de lui témoigner une quelconque forme de sympathie étaient rabroués. Lucius brisa le silence en lançant :

- Quelle raclée superbe est-ce qu'ils ont pris, quand même, Sev'!

- T'as vu la tête de Potter? Je crois son fan-club sera déserté par ses membres lorsqu'ils verront à quel point tu l'as défiguré, Lucius. Renchérit Severus. 

- T'as fait un travail magnifique avec Black aussi. Il ne fera plus autant son fier, désormais. 

- Merci, mais je tenais tout de même à te féliciter pour l'impressionnant crochet droit qui a envoyé Pettigrew voler contre le sol.

Lucius fit craquer ses jointures avec arrogance. 

- Ça lui apprendra, sale vermine.

- Ça tu peux en être sûr. Je suis prêt à parier 10 Gallions qu'il va courir se cacher dans les jupes de Potter à chaque fois que tu vas le croiser dans les corridors.

Le blond retroussa ses lèvres minces dans un sourire carnassier puis s'exclama :

- Sincèrement, je recommencerais n'importe quand! 

- Moi aussi et je le ferais seulement pour revoir une fraction de seconde la tronche de McGonagall quand elle était en colère noire.

- Je ne l'avais jamais vue aussi _furax_…

- Tu oublies l'an dernier! C'était assez spectaculaire aussi! 

- Elle ressemblait à un dragon… Murmura Lucius, songeur.

- Il ne lui manquait que de la fumée lui sortant des naseaux. Ajouta Severus.   

- Et il y avait Lestrange qui mettait sa main devant sa bouche pour cacher son sourire.

- Tu te souviens du clin d'œil qu'il nous a fait? Je suis sûr que ce n'était pas une poussière qu'il avait dans l'œil qui le faisait loucher comme ça! 

- Comment il a pu savoir que c'était nous, ça, par contre, j'en ai absolument aucune idée. Marmonna Lucius en se grattant le sommet du crâne. 

- Lestrange est malin et de toute façon, qui d'autre que nous aurait eu l'idée de faire apparaître une banderole MORT AUX SANGS-DE-BOURBE juste lorsque le vieux fou décernait la Coupe des Quatre Maisons à Gryffondor?

- Certainement pas Evans! Elle rayonnait littéralement d'avoir fait gagner autant de points à sa précieuse petite Maison… Et POUF! Son beau rêve disparaître pour être remplacé par un énorme : MORT AUX SANGS-DE-BOURBE! 

- Ouais, y'a pas à dire… C'était vraiment à mourir de rire.

Ils échangèrent un sourire qui se mua bientôt en fou rire incontrôlable. Ils s'appuyèrent contre un mur pour ne pas défaillir et tomber pliés en deux sur le sol. Ils se reprirent contenance après quelques instants et continuèrent leur route vers leur Salle Commune. 

***

Allongé dans son lit, Lucius n'arrivait pas à s'endormir. L'adrénaline circulait toujours dans ses veines et son cerveau était en ébullition. 

- Sev'! Souffla-t-il..

Il y eut un long silence pendant lequel Lucius crut que Severus dormait à poings fermés. Il haussa les épaules. Il était un Malfoy après tout. Il répéta donc son appel : 

- Sev'! Tu dors?

- Plus maintenant, Lucius… de toute façon, il serait improbable que j'y réussisse avec le vacarme que tu fais. Grogna l'interpellé d'un ton hargneux.

- Ce que t'es trouble-fête, quand tu veux. Bougonna Lucius.

- Si je te réveillais en pleine nuit, tu trouverais ça marrant peut-être?

- Bon… laisse tomber alors…

Severus émit un grognement satisfait et enfouit sa tête dans son oreiller moelleux. Alors qu'il était presque endormi, la voix de son ami – il le considérait toujours comme tel malgré ses interventions nocturnes plus que nuisibles – se fit à nouveau entendre.

- Psssst… Sev'!

Severus poussa un énorme soupir et se massa les tempes. Dieu que Lucius pouvait être agaçant, par moments… Il se releva sur un coude pour faire face à son ami tout en frottant ses yeux bouffis par le sommeil. 

- Quoi _encore_, Lucius? S'enquit le Serpentard, excédé.

- Tu te souviens de la première fois qu'on s'est vu?

Severus roula des yeux. C'était bien le moment pour être sentimental. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre de poche enchantée. Génial! Ressasser le passé à 2 heures du matin était tout simplement brillant. Son exaspération se dissipa rapidement lorsqu'il se remémora les grandes étapes de son amitié avec Lucius. 

- Comment aurais-je pu oublier, Lucius? C'est le genre de souvenirs qui restent à jamais gravés dans une mémoire…[1]

***Voici donc un avant-goût de ce que ça aura l'air… Prochain chapitre, le premier contact entre Severus & Lucius. Vous en voulez? Reviews plz ^^, c'est la première fic où j'en exige alors vous pourriez tout de même faire un petit effort, non?***

  


* * *

[1] Insérez : Memory remains ici ^_^, ça sonne 300 fois mieux en anglais -_-


	3. Contact

**Premier contact**

Le Poudlard-Express. Sa locomotive écarlate. Sa fumée grise s'élevant vers les voûtes de la Plate-forme 9 ¾. Comme il était majestueux. Quitter le Manoir Snape avait été une bénédiction. L'atmosphère était devenue de plus en plus lourde depuis la mort de Mère. Père s'était renfrogné et avait déchargé sa douleur sur le jeune homme en le faisant travailler encore plus ardemment. 

Peu habitué à l'effervescence de la bruyante gare King Cross, Severus Snape avança d'un pas hésitant vers le dernier wagon du train, le seul toujours inoccupé, son père portant sa grosse valise de cuir noire calée sous son bras, la cage d'Hermès, son corbeau, tenue fermement dans ses mains.

Son père hissa ses bagages dans son compartiment. Une dernière poignée de main suivie d'un signe de tête quasi-militaire en guise de salut et il laissa son fils dans la cabine vide. Le train de mis en branle, échappant un croassement à Hermès. Il vit la silhouette de son géniteur s'éloigner vers la sortie alors que des mères agitaient leurs mains avec frénésie pour un ultime adieu à leurs rejetons. Comment avait-il pu espérer un instant d'avoir le même traitement de la part de Père? Severus se résigna en soupirant a passer le trajet jusqu'à sa future école seul. Il tira un grimoire de la taille d'un dictionnaire hors de sa valise.[1]

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à débuter sa lecture, la porte de son wagon s'ouvrit. 

- Attendez-moi ici, les gars.

Il s'ensuivit un borborygme rappelant vaguement le grognement d'un cochon. Severus releva la tête pour faire face au nouvel arrivant. 

C'était un jeune homme aux cheveux d'un blond presque blanc qui lui tombaient jusque dans le bas du dos. Ses yeux étaient d'un gris-acier glacial. On devinait qu'il avait des origines nobles seulement à sa démarche. Il possédait une sorte de grâce féline et sophistiquée qui lui conférait un charme indéniable. Très élancé, il était vêtu d'une longue robe de sorcier bleu nuit, symbole flagrant de sa richesse à en voir le tissu de bonne qualité. Ses doigts étaient sertis de bagues qui devaient valoir à chacune d'elle leur pesant d'or. Ses lèvres fines étaient relevées dans un sourire appréciateur, laissant découvrir deux rangées de dents sans défaut parfaitement alignées. 

Severus avait déjà replongé son nez dans son livre, jugeant l'inconnu sans intérêt particulier, lorsque ce dernier prit la parole :

- Tu es bien Severus Snape?

Severus leva les yeux vers l'effronté qui osait le déranger dans sa lecture pour la deuxième fois. Leurs regards perçant se rencontrèrent, à l'instar de deux chevaliers croisant le fer. Le jeune homme ne cilla pas une seconde tandis qu'il se retrouvait plongé dans une mer aux flots gris métallique. Il avait sa dignité tout de même! Finalement, l'étranger rompit le contact en déclarant :

- Tu es _bien_ Severus Snape.

Ce n'était plus une question mais plutôt une simple constatation. Il s'avança d'un pas et tendit sa main vers le garçon qui la saisit pour la serrer un bref moment, tout cela sans se départir de son air stoïque. Le blond lui lança un nouveau coup d'œil appréciateur avant de se retourner et d'ouvrir la porte. Severus entraperçut deux silhouettes dignes d'être celle d'un troll des montagnes dans l'encadrement. Celles-ci hochèrent la tête dans sa direction.

- Voici Crabbe.

Nouveau hochement de tête de la part de celui de gauche.

- Et voici Goyle.

Nouveau hochement de tête de la part de celui de droite. Une fille aux cheveux auburn et aux yeux d'un très beau vert arriva derrière eux. Elle demanda d'une voix fluette : 

- Excusez-moi, est-ce qu'il reste de la place dans…

- Dégage Sang-de-Bourbe, tu pollues la place. Coupa le blond.

- Mais…

L'air menaçant – qui rappela étrangement à Severus les pitbulls enragés d'une Moldue qui vivait près de chez lui – de Crabbe et Goyle dissuadèrent la jeune fille d'insister. Ou bien était-ce leur taille colossale et leurs muscles saillants sous leur robe? L'inconnu renifla de dégoût puis reporta son attention sur le garçon à la chevelure sombre.

- Je réalise à présent que je ne me suis toujours pas présenté. Je suis Lucius Malfoy.

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Florelia : **Merci, ça m'encourage. J'ai parfois l'impression que mes descriptions sont nulles, longues et ennuyeuses à mourir. J'aime beaucoup ta métaphore concernant Severus. Tu as l'âme lyrique, à ce que je vois ^^. La suite est arrivée J. 

**The paper : **Tu as bon goût en matière de persos ;). Milles excuses pour le retard :P.  

**Ben : **Je suis du même avis que toi! Les Gryffindors, sans toutefois blâmer J.K. Rowling, semblent toujours intouchables. Ils sont tous beaux, gentils, braves, intelligents, héroïques, exemplaires… il n'y en a que pour eux! Gryffindor se retrouve toujours sous les feux de la rampe. Ravenclaw? Hufflepuff? À peine si on en entend parler. Slytherin? On les dépeint comme d'horribles petits garnements qui n'attendent que l'occasion pour s'enrôler dans les légions de Lord Voldemort et torturer des Moldus. Merci pour ta review et j'ose espérer que les autres chapitres te plairont aussi… 

**Naw : **Tu es trop gentille! Merci beaucoup ^^

**Wallen : **Gros merci, Wallen! Il faut _absolument_ que je te laisse une review pour le chapitre 26 de _Mi-ange, mi-démon_.

**Drackony : **Toujours aussi prompte ^^. Tu sauras que Sev' est _toujours _bougon, sauf à quelques rares occasions ^^. Une autre fic ajoutée à ma liste, en effet ;P. Il faudrait que je pense à me concentrer sur une avant d'aller batifoler un peu partout ailleurs -_-. Longue vie à Aoshi-sama!

  


* * *

[1] Mais quel ÉNORME clin d'œil à l'une de mes fics précédentes… Ou est-ce de la paresse? ^_^ Nan, je crois que c'est plutôt pour montrer ô combien un petit incident peut changer une vie. Et si ça avait été James Potter qui était entré dans le wagon? Peut-être l'histoire aurait-elle été bien différente…


	4. Cours de Vol

**NdA :** Veuillez prendre note qu'entre temps, il se puisse très bien que je rajoute des chapitres un peu partout. Je ne suis pas d'ordre précis ^-^''

****

**Cours de Vol**

Rien à faire. Il n'y arrivait pas. Il donna un coup de pied rageur contre le sol. Les cours de vol étaient la seule matière dans laquelle il ne réussissait pas. Une cuisante défaite pour lui et son orgueil. Il jeta un coup d'œil circulaire autour de lui. En plus, il fallait que cela tombe sur un cours commun avec Gryffindor. 

James Potter, comme toujours, arborait son horripilante attitude arrogante. Un sourire digne d'une publicité de dentifrice qui semblait ne jamais disparaître de son visage – que Severus aurait bien voulu piétiner sous son talon –, il décrivait des figures – le Serpentard devait le reconnaître – extraordinaires avec une incroyable facilité. Il renifla avec dédain. Potter 1er, le Magnifique, adulé de tous et à qui tout mais absolument_ tout _lui réussit. 

Une bouffée de volonté lui monta à la tête. Il enfourcha son balai et donna un nouveau coup de pied dans l'herbe, dans l'espoir que ce dernier réagisse. Rien. _Nothing_. _Nada. Niet. Nichts._ En combien de langues fallait-il qu'il le dise pour que Hooch le comprenne? Il n'avait jamais été doué. Cela ne pourrait changer. 

Hooch était nouvellement arrivée à Poudlard, tout comme McGonagall. Typiquement Gryffindoresque teintée d'une touche Hufflepuff. Ajoutez à cela des manières rudes, énergiques et directes et vous obtenez un caractère tout à fait incompatible avec le sien. Elle prenait plaisir à souligner l'immense virtuosité de certains de ses élèves – applaudissons tous bien fort Potter 1er, dit Le Parfait - … ainsi que la médiocrité de d'autres. Sans savoir pourquoi, pensa avec une ironie désabusée Severus, il se sentait toujours visé lorsqu'on en venait au deuxième commentaire.

Il la détestait. Presque autant que les classes qu'elle dispensait. Classes. Il émit un petit rire de dérision. Classes? Torture serait un terme plus juste. Chacun de ses horribles cours était une véritable humiliation publique. À chaque fois, il sentait les regards lourds de sous-entendus dirigés vers lui. À chaque fois, il entendait les rires moqueurs des autres dans son dos. Ces rires résonneraient dans sa tête pendant le restant de la journée, sinon plus. 

- Cinquante pompes! Pour tout le monde, sans exception. S'exclama Hooch de sa voix de stentor.

Severus passa sa main sur son visage mouillé par la sueur, se sentant envahi par le désespoir. Merlin, ce ne pouvait donc jamais terminer? Il jeta un regard anxieux à sa montre ensorcelée.  La moitié de la séance hebdomadaire de torture s'était écoulée. Il laissa tomber son balai contre le sol avec une douloureuse résignation et prit bien soin de s'installer un peu en retrait des autres élèves. 

- Snape! Ne croyez pas que vous allez vous en sortir en reculant ainsi. Allez, venez rejoindre vos camarades.

Il ferma les yeux, poussa un soupir et s'exécuta en maugréant.

- Vous disiez, Snape? 

Il grogna quelque chose ressemblant vaguement à un ''rien'' et commença à compter. 

_Un. Deux. Trois. Quatre. Cinq_. Il serra les dents_. Six. _Prendre._ Sept. _Note._ Huit. _De._ Neuf. _Verser._ Dix. _Un. _Onze_. Litre._ Douze. _Entier._ Treize. _De._ Quatorze_. Venin_. Quinze_. De._ Seize.  _Crotale._ Dix-sept_. Dans_. Dix-huit_. Le._ Dix-neuf. _Verre._ Vingt. _De._ Vingt-et-un_. Jus._ Vingt-deux. _De._ Vingt-trois. _Citrouille_. Vingt-quatre. _De._ Vingt-cinq.  _L'Infâme._ Vingt-six. _Hooch._ Vingt-sept._

- Allons, Snape! Du nerf!

Il entendit les ricanements de Potter et sa bande d'imbéciles et les ignora, continuant obstinément de compter. 

_Vingt-huit._ Non. _Vingt-neuf._ Rectification. _Trente._ Deux. _Trente-et-un_. Litres. _Trente-deux. _De _Trente-trois._ Venin. _Trente-quatre._ De. _Trente-cinq._ Crotale. _Trente-six._ Dans. _Trente-sept_. Le. _Trente-huit._ Verre. _Trente-neuf_**.** De. _Quarante._ Jus. _Quarante-et-un._ De. _Quarante-deux. _Citrouille. _Quarante-trois. _De. _Quarante-quatre_. Cette_. Quarante-cinq._ Sadique. _Quarante-six._

Il retroussa ses lèvres dans un sourire carnassier en s'imaginant Hooch étendue sur un des lits de l'Infirmerie, prise de douloureuses convulsions, sentant le poison s'insinuer pernicieusement dans ses veines jusqu'à ce que Mort s'ensuive. 

Il acheva sa tâche en peu de temps, la perspective du décès de son Professeur de Vol dans d'atroces souffrances lui ayant miraculeusement donné un regain d'énergie. Il s'effondra en soupirant de soulagement dans la pelouse bien tondue du stade de Quidditch. Il avait l'impression que ses bras étaient fait de chiffon. Il essaya péniblement d'en soulever un mais l'effort était vain.  

- Regardez-moi, Snivellus. Complètement à plat après s'être remué le petit doigt. S'exclama Potter avec un sourire narquois. 

Severus se releva à l'instant et lança un regard assassin à Potter. Ils arrivaient toujours au bon moment, ceux-là. Il nota qu'une foule s'était déjà rassemblée autour d'eux. Divertissement gratuit, venez assister à l'humiliation publique du détestable Severus Snape en toute convivialité, scanda la voix intérieur du jeune homme. 

- Tu pouvais pourtant t'aider de ton nez, _Snivelly_. À la longueur qu'il a, il pouvait certainement toucher le sol! Se moqua méchamment Black.

- Je me demande seulement comment tu réussis à te mouvoir, Potter. La masse de ta tête enflée combinée à celle de ton ego hypertrophié doivent être très difficiles à supporter. Répliqua le Serpentard sur le même ton.

Son rival ne put faire autrement que le menacer de son poing car le son strident du sifflet de Hooch annonça la fin des classes. 

- Viens, Prongs. Ne nous attardons pas avec cet imbécile qui ne mérite pas ton attention.

Severus contracta sa mâchoire. Il s'en passerait bien, tiens! Si recevoir l'attention du célèbrissime Potter signifiait se faire tourner en dérision, il préférait de loin que le Gryffindor l'ignore. 

- Alors, on survit, Sev'?

Le jeune homme ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner pour faire face à son interlocuteur.

- Comme on peut, Lucius. Comme quelqu'un de ma trempe peut le faire dans un de ces damnés cours de vol. 

Lucius sourit avec amusement et donna une bourrade dans les côtes de son ami.  

- Envie d'aller t'amuser un peu au dépend de ton Professeur de Vol adoré?

- Que proposes-tu?

- Laisse-moi t'expliquer mon plan…

Il glissa rapidement quelque chose dans l'oreille de son ami avec un air conspirateur. Une étincelle s'alluma dans les yeux d'un noir profond de Severus qui s'exclama :

- Décidément, tu auras toujours quelque chose pour me remonter le moral, Lucius, même après 

- Normal, quoi! Je suis un Malfoy. 

Et ce fut au tour de l'arrogant garçon à la chevelure blonde de recevoir une bourrade dans les côtes.  


	5. La Lacune

**La lacune**

- Je _sais_ ce qui manque à ta vie, Sev'!

- Laisse-moi douter de tes talent de devin, Lucius. 

- Il te faut une femme!

Severus se massa les tempes. Combien de fois faudrait-il qu'il lui répète qu'il était très bien ainsi?

- Tu ne veux tout de même pas finir vieux garçon?

- Pourquoi pas? Où est le mal à rester célibataire?

Lucius leva les bras au ciel en signe d'exaspération.

- Mais tout voyons! Et les Snape, tu y as pensé? Tu veux que ta lignée s'éteigne?

- Contrairement à toi, Lucius, je ne fais pas une obsession à propos de ça. 

- Mais Sev', tu ne penses pas aux merveilleuses joies du foyer auxquelles tu ne goûteras jamais? 

- Des mômes braillards en couche-culottes qui me réveilleront en plein milieu de la nuit?

- Tu vois tout d'une manière bien trop pessimiste. Imagine-toi plutôt en haut-fonctionnaire du Ministère ou un autre poste important du monde des sorciers, marié avec une gentille femme qui va t'attendre sagement à la maison. Pour lui faire oublier tes absences, tu lui apporteras des peaux de vison hors de prix, des bijoux en or ou tout autre accessoire dispendieux qu'elle acceptera avec plaisir et elle te donnera à son tour quelque chose dont tu auras envie.  Ajouta Lucius avec un clin d'œil. Avec ce quelque chose, tu auras des enfants qui poursuivront ta lignée. Elle les élèvera, prendra soin de ton domaine pendant que tu ne seras pas là, sera une parfaite maîtresse de maison, quoi! Et si elle finit par ne plus te plaire, tu te trouveras une plantureuse maîtresse à qui tu offriras aussi des accessoires dispendieux! Voilà, super, non? 

- Ta vision idéologique de la vie est… 

- Parfaite.

- Non.

- La mieux qu'on puisse rêver.

- Non.

- Divine!

- Tout à fait idiote, Lucius.

- Quoi? S'exclama le blond Serpentard d'un air outragé. Tu sauras, Môssieu Snape, que c'est la manière dont mon père, son père, le père de son père, le père de son père de son père et j'en passe ont vécu et ils ont très bien réussi. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal là-dedans! S'insurgea-t-il.

- Absolument rien Lucius, tu as tout à fait raison. Ironisa Severus.

- Bon, qu'est-ce que je disais. Un Malfoy a toujours raison.

Severus se massa à nouveau les tempes. Dieu que Lucius pouvait l'excéder parfois… 


	6. Draco

**Draco**

- J'ai une grande nouvelle à te faire part! S'exclama un Lucius enthousiaste.

- Ne me dis pas que tu as retrouvé tes hideuses chaussettes porte-bonheur que ta chère Narcissa t'a offert pour Noël. Dit Severus en roulant les yeux. 

- Celle où ma tendre moitié a brodé le superbe blason des Malfoy?

- Oui, exactement. Celles-là. 

- Ne sois pas stupide, Sev'! 

- Bah quoi, comme si je pouvais deviner ce qui se trame dans ton esprit tordu…

Faisant fi de la remarque quelque peu insultante, Lucius annonça d'un ton pompeux:

- Cissa attend un enfant. 

- Pfff.. Manquait plus que ça. Un petit emmerdeur de première de plus en ce monde qui perpétuera la digne race des Malfoy. Se moqua-t-il.

L'ignorant à nouveau, le futur père poursuivit :

- L'héritier du sang des Malfoy. MON héritier. Tu te rends compte?! Tu réalises l'étendue de tout ça? La portée que ça aura? 

Délaissant son sourire sardonique, Severus lui dit :

- Mes félicitations. Sincèrement, je suis heureux pour toi. 

- Tu l'as dit! 

- T'as une idée de comment tu vas l'appeler, ce gosse?

Lucius fronça les sourcils.

- Ce n'est pas un simple ''gosse'', comme tu sembles l'insinuer. C'est un Malfoy, héritier…

- Du sang des Malfoy, ton héritier, oui, je réalise l'étendue et la portée de tout ça. Alors, tu vas l'appeler comment, ton petit prodige?

- Quelque chose de féroce, de noble, qui irait avec son rang…. Cissa et moi on pensait à Julius. C'est classe, non?

- Oh non, pas encore un damné nom finissant en –us. 

- Je te ferai remarquer que le _mien_ ainsi que le tien se terminent en –us. 

- Raison de plus. Julius était le nom de mon rasoir de grand-père et celui d'une bonne dizaine de mes aïeuls. Pourquoi ne pas trouver quelque chose d'un peu plus créatif qui le distinguera des communs mortels? 

Le jeune homme à la chevelure blonde comme le blé fit une moue boudeuse. 

- Si t'es si intelligent vas-y, trouve-le, ce nom. 

Ils tombèrent dans le silence pendant un instant, tous deux réfléchissant intensément. 

- Que penses-tu de Draco? C'est original, c'est unique, c'est féroce, comme tu le voulais… Suggéra finalement Severus.

- C'est génial! J'adore. Draco. Draco Malfoy. Merlin, ce que ça sonne bien!

Severus leva les yeux au ciel. 

- Humm.. Sev'? 

- Oui, je sais que je suis brillant mais tu peux me le redire, c'est toujours aussi valorisant. 

- Nan, je voulais plutôt te demander…

- Bon, quelle faveur as-tu à me demander? Je sais que ce n'est pas de l'argent, tu n'es jamais à cours de fric, sale petit gosse de riche, alors qu'est-ce que c'est?

- C'quetuacceptraisdêtresonparrain?

- Tu peux répéter un brin plus lentement? Tu devrais sérieusement songer à prendre des cours d'élocution pour que tu puisses devenir intelligible, Lucius.

Celui-ci prit une grande inspiration puis déclara :

- Est-ce que tu accepterais d'être le parrain de Draco?

Il y eut un silence durant lequel la gêne de Lucius s'accrut. 

- Écoute, je connais ton avis sur les mômes alors si t'en as pas envie, c'est OK…

- Non! 

- Mouais bon je demanderai à Lestrange alors. Il est pas aussi sympa maos c'est quand même le beau-frère, hein?

- Je veux dire, bien sûr que j'accepte Lucius. Dit Severus avec un sourire, pas l'un de ses sourires crispés, méprisants ou mauvais mais un véritable sourire.

- Pour de vrai? Tu m'le jures?

- Bien sûr. Même que je suis touché que tu aies pensé à moi. Ça ne m'avait même pas effleuré l'esprit, à vrai dire.

Le jeune Malfoy s'avança vers lui, d'une manière hésitante, et soudainement, il prit son ami entre ses bras pour le serrer contre lui. Severus se raidit à ce contact, peu habitué à des effusions d'émotions de la part de Lucius, chose qui le convenait parfaitement puisqu'il n'était lui-même pas très démonstratif. Leur étreinte dura un moment éphémère puis, ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre en gardant les yeux rivés sur le sol. Un nouveau moment de silence pendant lequel Lucius se racla la gorge d'un air embarrassé et Severus regagna graduellement son stoïcisme. 

- Hum. Merci vieux. Je suis très heureux que tu sois d'accord. Le petit Draco aussi, d'ailleurs, j'en suis persuadé.

- C'est moi qui te remercie d'avoir pensé à un pauvre paumé comme moi pour quelque chose que je sais très significative pour toi. 

Lucius lui lança un regard reconnaissant. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots ni de gestes particuliers pour se comprendre. Un bref coup d'œil suffisait.

- Bon bien, j'ai des invités sur le feu…

- Et moi, il y a sûrement Cissa qui m'attend à la maison…

- Alors, bonsoir.

- C'est ça, bonsoir, vieux. 

Ils se séparèrent, chacun retournant de l'endroit où ils étaient venus. 


	7. Petits Mots

Combien de cours ai-je passés à écrire de petits mots et à trouver les moyens les plus discrets pour les passer en douce? Une pratique qui s'est particulièrement développée dans les cours de français. En l'honneur de mes correspondants, des fois où on s'est fait pincer et de nos audacieuses entreprises!

Attention : écrit en vitesse pendant un cours de français. Le texte suit le cours de mes pensées, aucun scénario défini.

****

**Petits mots**

Ce cours était d'un ennui mortel. Il n'y avait pas d'autres qualificatifs pour le décrire. Severus poussa un énorme soupir tout en continuant à crayonner distraitement les gribouillis qui parsemaient son parchemin (dont bon nombre représentaient Binns dans différentes situations plus ou moins confortable, baignant dans une marmite bouillante entourée de cannibales affamés, par exemple). Ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé d'être intéressé - le jeune Slytherin était d'une grande curiosité intellectuelle, après tout – mais Binns aurait même pu rendre _les Potions_ ennuyeuses. Non. En fait, rien n'aurait jamais pu rendre les Potions ennuyeuses. La Magie Noire, non plus, d'ailleurs.

Perdu dans ses rêveries à propos de cours mille fois plus passionnants, Severus en fut brusquement tiré lorsqu'il reçut une boulette de papier derrière la tête. Il se retourna pour lancer un regard furieux dans la direction dudit lanceur – une fois repéré, il se vengerait en bonne et due forme - , mais fut rasséréné par le sourire malicieux de Lucius. Attrapant furtivement le morceau de papier froissé qui avait atterri sur son bureau, il entreprit de le lire de l'air le moins suspicieux possible :

« C'est horrible. »

Le Slytherin aux cheveux noirs lança un coup d'œil dans la direction du Professeur Binns qui continuait sa litanie sans se trop se soucier de l'ennui de ses élèves, qui n'essayaient même plus de le cacher. Rassuré, il griffonna rapidement :

« Bien d'accord. »

Il le renvoya aussitôt à Lucius qui lui répondit tout aussi promptement.

« Toujours aussi concis à ce que je peux voir.

- J'aimerais que Binns en fasse autant.

- T'es pas le seul, vieux. Je me sens tirer vers l'état végétatif.

- Oh, c'est que tu ne l'avais pas déjà atteint?

- Imbécile.

- Toutes mes excuses, je ne voulais surtout pas froisser l'ego de Môssieu Lucius Malfoy, héritier de l'illustre famille Malfoy qui n'a absolument aucun sens de l'humour. »

Cette fois-ci, Severus visa mal et lança la boulette dans l'œil de Goyle… qui n'eut pas l'air d'apprécier. Déglutissant difficilement, le mauvais lanceur se retourna en vitesse autant afin de ne pas paraître coupable aux yeux de la brute et de son professeur.

« Triple-imbécile.

- Tu manques d'imagination côté insultes, Lucius.

- J'ai toujours eu un penchant pour « Sang-de-Bourbe », mais comme ça ne s'applique pas à toi…

- Fais preuve d'un peu de créativité.

- Hého, Môssieu Snape. Moi, je ne passe pas mon temps à songer à la réplique la plus cinglante que je pourrais lancer dans le visage des autres.

- Oh, c'est que tu as quelque chose à faire, en ce moment? Félicitations. »

Severus étira ses lèvres fines dans un sourire de triomphe. Touché. Coulé. Lucius, titillé dans son orgueil finit par lui répondre :

« Je ne sais pas si c'est le sang de troll qui coule dans tes veines qui te donne cette tronche… »

Ci-joint un deuxième papier où le blond avait dessiné une caricature sommaire de son ami. Severus reprit sa lecture le sourire aux lèvres :

« … Ou si c'est ton sang d'Auror Gryffondoresque doublé de Poufsouffle, mais ce n'est pas beau à voir. Je te conseillerais de porter un sac de papier sur la tête, comme ça tu pourrais arrêter de faire pleurer les enfants sur ton passage. Prends ça, enfoiré.

- Tu es allé trop loin là, Lucius. Me traiter MOI d'Auror? Gryffondoresque? C'était petit, bas et mesquin.

- T'avais qu'à pas me mettre au défi, quintuple-imbécile.

- Oh, mais c'est qu'il recommence, le gosse de riche puéril. »

- Puéril? Qui a commencé, hein?

- C'est ça, c'est ça, Lucius. Ma grand-mère est plus forte que ton père, ça te va là?

Severus observa avec un malin plaisir le visage de Lucius s'empourprer. Il savait parfaitement qu'il venait de lâcher une bombe atomique chez son adversaire. Ne jamais toucher au Papa de Lucius.

« T'es vraiment un con de première, tu sais? On s'attaque JAMAIS au grand JAMAIS à Père et tu le sais très bien.

- Oops?

- Non, mais vraiment quel con…

- Arrête où j'envoie ma grand-mère te faire ta fête.

- Sev. Je viens de réaliser. T'as même pas de grand-mère.

- Détail insignifiant. Mon elfe de maison fera l'affaire. »

« Messieurs Snape et Malfoy. Apportez-moi ces petits mots à l'instant. »

D'un air quasiment contrit, ils s'exécutèrent et retournèrent s'asseoir à leur place respective avec un sourire méprisant. Il ne fallut pas plus que quelques secondes – le temps que prit Lucius pour déchirer un nouveau bout de parchemin – avant qu'ils ne récidivent de la façon la plus honteuse.

« Où est-ce qu'on en était?

- Au tabac que mon elfe te passera.

- Tu devrais plutôt l'envoyer à Binns pour nous débarrasser de ses cours.

- J'y réfléchirai car l'affront que tu m'as fait doit être vengé.

- Je trouve que Binns mérite la peine de mort pour les séances d'ennui concentré qu'il dispense à chaque semaine. »

Severus lança un regard découragé vers son professeur avant de formuler sa réponse :

« On pourrait le remplacer par un pot à fleurs et le résultat serait le même : chiant à mort.

- Je préférerais Narcissa Black à un pot de fleurs.

- …?

- Plus esthétique. Même résultat, mais au moins, ce serait esthétique.

- On sait très bien tous les deux que tu la préfères à tes côtés pour que tu puisses mieux la tripoter, Lucius.

- En avant de la classe, j'aurais une belle vue d'ensemble sur sa personne quand même. Son décolleté, entre autres.

- Tu as toujours le nez dedans, je croyais que tu n'aurais pas besoin de faire plus connaissance avec lui…

- Eh, c'est pas vrai du tout!

- Ah, non, c'est vrai, hier, c'était le fessier de sa sœur.

- Hého, moi, je vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal à apprécier la Vie et les avantages qu'elle nous offre en nous donnant des yeux et des trucs à regarder…

- Ce que tu peux être de mauvaise foi, Lucius, j'arrive pas à le croire.

- C'est pas pour rien que je me nomme Malfoy!

- … Lucius. Celle-là était mauvaise. Vraiment mauvaise.

- OK, je me la ferme, Môssieu le vieux garçon.

- Comment ça, vieux garçon?

- Tu mènes une vie de moine, ma parole! Je t'ai jamais entendu parler d'une fille. Le compliment le plus flatteur que tu aies jamais adressé au sujet d'un membre du sexe faible est « plus ou moins intelligente ».

- Quel mal il y a à ça?

- Misogyne.

- Je répète : quel mal il y a à ça? »

« Messieurs Malfoy et Snape. Ramenez-moi vos billets immédiatement. De la part de Préfets, je m'attendrais à plus. Si je vous y reprends… »

« Si je vous y reprends, je vous condamne à devenir aussi moche que moi. »

Severus réprima tant bien que mal un fou rire.

« À assister à mes cours pour l'éternité!

- À cirer les bottes de tous les Sang-de-Bourbe du collège!

- À vous vêtir de rouge et d'or pour le restant de vos jours! »

« Messieurs. Retenue. »


	8. SS comme

**SS comme…**

Severus se massa les tempes, sentant les prémices d'une migraine poindre dans les tréfonds de son cerveau. Il se demandait parfois comment il pouvait être de la même race que ces énergumènes. Était-il le seul être pensant de cette école?

La cause de tant d'exaspération? Mulciber, Wilkes et Nott qui s'amusaient à inventer des calembours des plus hilarants à propos de ses initiales.

« SS comme sangsue suintante! » s'écria Mulciber, très fier de sa trouvaille.

« SS comme sale salopard! » renchérit Wilkes.

« SS comme salaud stupide! » s'exclama à son tour Nott.

Le petit manège continuait ainsi depuis le début du cours de Métamorphose. Severus ne savait pas vraiment ce qui avait déclenché ce soudain intérêt chez sa personne, mais il aurait préféré continuer à passer incognito plutôt que devoir endurer ce calvaire.

Alors que les joyeux lurons continuaient inlassablement leur litanie, le Slytherin se demanda vaguement s'il devait s'étonner de leur ténacité féroce, leur bêtise incroyable ou de leur manque total de maturité. Il poussa un long soupir de découragement. C'était le genre de jour où il se sentait vraiment différent de tous, où se demandait si c'était _lui_ le problème, s'il aurait dû trouver leurs « blagues » d'une grande spiritualité et les accepter comme si elles allaient de soit.

Il fut tiré hors de ses pensées lorsqu'on lui tapota sur l'épaule. Il se retourna d'un air morne, mais son œil sombre s'illumina lorsqu'il reconnut Lucius.

« Pourquoi tu les laisses faire? » s'enquit ce dernier.

« Parce que c'est inutile de leur dire quoi que ce soit, ça ne ferait que les encourager à continuer.

- Alors, tu vas rester passif face au fait qu'ils se foutent complètement de ta gueule?

- Écoute, Lucius, ils n'en valent pas la peine, laisse tomber. C'est plutôt eux qui sont à plaindre, j'ai peine à croire qu'ils arrivent à trouver quoi que ce soit de drôle là-dedans.

- Sev, tu me déçois. Où est passé ton petit côté combattif? T'as pas envie de te laisser faire comme ça toute ta vie!

- Je te dis de ne pas t'en faire, Lucius. C'est la vie, ils sont cons, ça ne changera pas de sitôt. Je suis leur victime aujourd'hui, demain ce sera un autre.

- Mais en attendant, c'est _toi_ qui subis et je trouve pas ça marrant pour toi, » lui dit-il d'un ton grave.

Severus poussa un soupir et haussa les épaules.

« Merci de ta sollicitude, Lucius, je sais que c'est sincère, mais ça ira. Je peux bien survivre à des petites conneries inoffensives du genre. »

Lucius releva les épaules à son tour.

« C'est à toi d'y voir, vieux. N'attends juste pas que ça devienne pire… »

Lucius se tut et reporta son attention sur McGonagall. La cloche salvatrice sonna enfin après une période qui sembla interminable à Severus. Ramassant ses livres dans une pile désordonnée, il quitta le cours avec un intense soulagement.

xxxxx

« Félicitations, » déclara Lucius le lendemain matin.

Severus releva un sourcil d'un air interrogateur, mais ne put réprimer le petit sourire qui retroussa ses lèvres.

« Je n'en attendais rien de moins de ta part… quoique hier, j'ai été vaguement surpris par ton attitude placide terriblement ennuyeuse. Heureusement que tu t'es repris pendant la nuit… Ce fut le spectacle du siècle, voir ces trois idiots s'exprimer en sifflant. »

S'ensuivit une brève imitation des sifflotements qu'ils avaient émis toute la matinée.

« Le plus tordant fut lorsqu'ils se présentèrent devant Lestrange qui croyait qu'ils se payaient sa tête en essayant de lui faire croire qu'ils parlaient Fourchelangue. Une retenue pour les trois! Vraiment, Sev, c'était l'événement de la journée, tu peux être fier de toi. »

Sans se départir de son sourire narquois, Severus ne fit qu'articuler quelques mots, en appuyant bien sur chacun des S :

« SS comme serpent sournois. »


End file.
